


Merry Christmas, Baekhyunee

by lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Fingering, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, blindfold, sadist/masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Baekhyun is the lovely son of the well-known Pastor, but for Chanyeol Baekhyun is the Demon King's beautiful sex doll. His sex doll.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Merry Christmas, Baekhyunee

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V131
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** This was so much fun to write and I hope you had the same fun (and horny) when reading this fic! Enjoy you horknee people ;) Thank you so much for the mods for organizing this fest!

People can hear joyous singing and waves of laughter as they walk past the city's pride; it's the day of celebration for the congregation at the church to remember the birth of Jesus Christ. Such a special day deserves a glorious feast.

Inside the church, the devotees are busy giving out warm food and clothing for people who need to survive the harsh cold night while the choir carols Christmas songs to lift up the atmosphere. Fresh blooming colorful flowers and fresh fruits graced the altar while a Christmas tree wrapped in fairy lights, a feast for the eyes, is placed in front of the altar.

It's an annual tradition for the church to help unfortunate people as part of the grand celebration. After all, everyone deserves to spend Christmas night blanketed with warmth.

"Merry Christmas, young man. God bless you", says an old woman after accepting the food and the clothes from Baekhyun's hands with a grateful smile. "Merry Christmas to you too, ma'am. May God will always be by your side". Baekhyun beams with felicity and bows a little to pay respect for the older. 

Helping people is Baekhyun's most cherished time, as it gives him a soothing feeling. It also serves as a reminder for Baekhyun to always feel grateful for he was in their shoes before his father, the church's pastor, saved him from endless suffering.

People slowly filter out of the church after receiving the blessings to continue celebrating their Christmas, spreading comfort and peace to other people; no one is leaving the church with any trace of blues. After the church is empty, Baekhyun stays behind with his father to clean and then lock up the church before finally going home after a long tiring day.

Their home is a simple picturesque two-story house with a garden decorated by the white snow, similar to what is usually depicted in the storybook. This is where Baekhyun learns the meaning of love and family that he lost when he was just a child, but lately, he discovers something else through someone else.

"Do you want some hot chocolate, father?", Baekhyun asks seeing his father igniting the fireplace and the house's heater to keep the living room heated on a chilly night. 

"That would be great, my son," his father answers as he sits down on the chair near the fireplace. Baekhyun nods with a grin and walks to the kitchen to make his father's favorite hot chocolate recipe, a cinnamon dash coupled with a touch of marshmallow. Baekhyun serves the hot chocolate in the only yellow mug, a present from little Baekhyun that ends up being his father's favorite.

Baekhyun walks back to the living room with the steaming hot mug in his hand. His father lifts his eyebrows after seeing only one cup in his hand, "Oh, you're not making one for yourself?" Baekhyun shakes his head, "I'm going to retire to my room now, father. I have a promise to visit the orphan for Christmas celebration tomorrow," Baekhyun explains as he put the drink on the table beside the chair.

His father motions him to get closer, so Baekhyun kneels on the floor in front of him with his hands on his father's lap. His father's eyes are shining with delight and his thumb caressing Baekhyun's hands lovingly, "I'm very proud of you, Baekhyunnie. You've grown up to the kind man I always hope for, even the angels mistook you as one of them."

'There it is,' Baekhun thinks and lets out a whine, the hyperbolic praises always leave him feeling embarrassed. The claims are too generous for him. After all, he's just another human being who still commits sin and begs for the Lord's forgiveness everyday.

"Don't say that, father. I still do bad things here and there, too. It's you who angels think as one of them", Baekhyun giggles as he leans his head on his father's knees followed. A hand stroking his hair gently, and Baekhyun feels relaxed after a day full of celebrating the special day. They stay that way for another minute.

They are the family dream for the people in the city; even though they're missing a motherly figure, his father never fails to make up for a mother's nurturing love. Baekhyun, too, never feels lacking. His father is enough.

"Alright, I'll let you rest now. I'm going to finish my drink while reading the bible." Baekhyun looks up and nods his head, "don't stay up too late! Sleeping is essential for the old-aged people," Baekhyun muses as he stands up. 

"Hey! This body is still young. Another late night sleep won't hurt me." 

Baekhyun giggles and kisses his father's cheeks as a say for a good night before retiring to his bedroom for the day. Baekhyun can finally rest after a tiring day. Tomorrow is going to be more exhausting for sure.

As he closes his bedroom door, his eyes widen when he suddenly feels a change in the atmosphere. He shivers and lets out a stuttery breath while his body tries to adjust to the sudden temperature drop. Moreover, he can feel a sharp gaze on his back, then a deep chuckle reaches him.

"Merry Christmas, Baekhyunee," says the other present in the room with a teasing voice.

Baekhyun gulps and slowly turns around to face the other man in the room. His soft brown puppy eyes meet the cold heterochromia eyes. The brown and blue eyes of his always leave Baekhyun trembling.

"C-Chanyeol ... I thought you'll be busy tonight," Baekhyun utters while his hand locks the door to avoid his father from seeing what will happen tonight.

"I thought I should give you a present." Chanyeol leisurely removes his black leather jacket, leaving his firm chest bare for Baekhyun's eyes to enjoy. "Isn't that what Christmas is all about, Baekhyunnee?" Chanyeol motions Baekhyun to move closer to him, to his bed.

"The devil doesn't celebrate Christmas, Chanyeollie," Baekhyun answers. Despite the order that Chanyeol gives, Baekhyun stands on his ground with a determined look. Chanyeol, on the other hand, is annoyed by his human not obeying his order.

"Well then, fuck Christmas. I don't need it as a reason to give you a present." Baekhyun gets wary over the reason why Chanyeol is here. With the leather jacket on the floor as a hint, Baekhyun realizes what Chanyeol's present is.

Baekhyun bites his thin lips in frustration. Why does Chanyeol want to do it on the day he needs to rest desperately? With all of his energy already drained from today, his petite body won't survive what Chanyeol's muscular body will do.

"Don't worry, Hyunnie. All you need to do tonight is sit back and enjoy."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun tries to imagine what will happen tonight. He doesn't need to do anything and just take what Chanyeol gives him. Then again, Baekhyun is playing with the devil, his words always hold a deeper meaning than it sounds. This will be a long night for Baekhyun. He has no idea how he's going to survive tomorrow.

Baekhyun is kneeling in the middle of his bed, both of his hands are suspended in the air. Chanyeol likes to show off his magic once in a while; The last time he did it, he kept Baekhyun from coming for hours to the point he kept crying felt numb.

All of his clothes are gone, except for the tie he used as a part of today's formal attire. It is used to cut off his vision causing his other senses to be more sensitive, just like how Chanyeol likes it. A choker made of black leather fits snuggly on his dainty neck. A rope connected to it will surely be useful for Chanyeol soon.

Chanyeol stands back with a satisfied smirk on his face and devours the view served in front of him. The pink-haired man is proud of the baby doll he chose; his favorite round ass fits his hand perfectly is smooth, waiting to be played. Baekhyun's brunette hair is as soft as a cloud begging to be pulled by Chanyeol as he pounds Baekhyun's hole with his cock.

As Chanyeol contemplates what he should do next, Baekhyun rubs his supple thigh together as a sign of either getting restless or trying to suppress his arousal. At this point, Baekhyun can't choose between to rest or to commit a sin.

"I wasn't lying when I said you just need to sit back and enjoy," Chanyeol says. He walks closer to the bed and pats Baekhyun's head, startling Baekhyun. His hand slowly goes down to his spotless back and down until he touches his favorite place to snug his cock into, triggering a shiver and a breathy gasp from Baekhyun.

That's how sensitive Baekhyun is. A single touch on his pussy leaves him wanting more. Chanyeol keeps caressing him there without even putting his finger in. What can he do with his hands tied?

"Now, where should I start, hm?" Chanyeol asks.

Baekhyun leans his head back on Chanyeol's shoulder. He can feel Chanyeol's hands are moving to his chest. "Chanyeol..." what does he want to say? Give me more or let me rest?

He can feel the heat coming from the devil's body and his clothed, hard cock against his ass. With his buff hands around his body, Chanyeol is constricting his body movement. He's powerless.

Baekhyun lets out a sharp breath as the cold hands pinched his nipples. Chanyeol is an adventurous being; doing one thing will not satisfy him. He tweaked Baekhyun's nipples until they're hard and red, then tug them hard, resulting in a pleasuring pain for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun whimpers and hides his face on Chanyeol's neck to suppress his whimpers and moans. Maybe if Chanyeol realizes that what he's doing doesn't affect him that much, he will end this night soon. Not to mention that his father is mere steps away downstairs, his loud moans would alert his father. He can't see Baekhyun being wrecked by Chanyeol, the Lord's sworn enemy.

"Let it out, baby."

Chanyeol tugs them harder, making Baekhyun cries out in pain while arching his back and throwing his head back. How can it slip his mind? Chanyeol always gets what he wants; no one will stop him. He keeps tugging, pinching, and rubbing them until Baekhyun is constantly squirming in his arms and mouths keep producing whines and moans. Suppressing his sensual sounds is the furthest thing in his mind now.

Even with all the pain inflicted by Chanyeol, he can feel his arousal getting higher and higher while his cock is getting harder. Wetter even from the harsh treatment.

His abused nipples are finally free from Chanyeol's veiny hands, but not for long as he felt something else is squeezing his nipples. It feels cold on his hot nipple, and he feels a weight from the object. 

"The first gift of the night, nipple clamp." Without any hesitation, Chanyeol pulls the chain that connects them harshly, and Baekhyun's mouth gives out a lewd moan of his name followed by a stuttered breath.

All the pinching, tugging, and rubbing causes his tits to become much more sensitive. To make the case worse or better, Baekhyun still doesn't know; his blocked visual and relying only on the other four senses make his sensitivity twofold. If Chanyeol keeps playing with his nipples, he's sure he will come in the near time.

Baekhyun pulls his hands with the hope of being free from restrictions and reaches his completion by stroking his hard cock. In the end, he can't beat the devil's magic. He helplessly squirms around and rubbing his thigh together in hopes of friction to relieve himself. He's going to lose his mind with all the teasing.

"Do you want your next present for tonight, Hyunnie?" Chanyeol asks, stopping his action, giving his human some time to catch his breath while enjoying Baekhyun's body leaning on him. After all, the night is still young, and Chanyeol still has a lot in store for Baekhyun.

"Please let me come, Chanyeol..." 

The sooner Baekhyun can cums, the sooner this night will end.

"But, Hyunnie, I've prepared a lot of gifts for you. It's Christmas! Didn't your father tell you that it's rude to decline presents from other people?"

Baekhyun, at this point, is heavily panting, and his body feels weak. His knees are too feeble to support his body. His head feels light from all the pleasure given by Chanyeol. He let himself fall against Chanyeol's body. A hand abruptly pulls the choker's rope, sharp broken gasps escape Baekhyun's mouth.

"What is our number one rule, slut?"

"Al-always... an-swer... w-wh-en a-sked."

"And? Did you answer me?"

Breathing is getting harder for Baekhyun; it feels exhilarating while struggling to get as much air as possible while his throat is being constricted by the choker. Indeed, by the end of the session, there will be traces of red lines from the collar. With a limited amount of air going to his lungs, producing any sounds seems impossible to do; he's feeling more helpless than ever.

"My, my, my. Little whore already forgot the manner I've taught," Chanyeol sneers, laced with a promise of punishment. He tugs the rope harder, pulling out breathless, choked sounds from Baekhyun's mouth. With lightheaded sensation washes over him, Baekhyun finally catches up with what Chanyeol says. No, he can't handle Chanyeol's punishment tonight.

Baekhyun desperately shakes his head, trying to refute Chanyeol's statement. How could he say that when Chanyeol himself always reminds Baekhyun how to be a good cockhole for him? The obedient little slut that everyone desires.

At one point, Baekhyun is close to passing out with almost no oxygen that can come through his throat when Chanyeol's choking him this hard. One second he's ready to slips to darkness, and the next thing happens, he's able to breathe freely.

Immediately the sounds of harsh gasping fill the room. Baekhyun strays away from Chanyeol's body. If it isn't for the binds on his hands, he will fall flat to the bed with a delirious mind. He wants more.

Chanyeol unveils the hidden side of Baekhyun that even himself doesn't know. The coitus taught by his father is filled with love, soft, and vanilla. Chanyeol shows the exact opposite of sex; he shows him how pain can be used as stimulation, and marks left behind from the sex are what Baekhyun is proud of.

"How are we doing so far, baby?"

"G-good, daddy."

"I knew I choose you as my whore not for nothing."

The sounds of fabric rustling reverberating in the quiet room beside Baekhyun's heavy breathing, followed by clothing's sound dropped to the floor.

Baekhyun feels the bed dips from the weight, and a pair of hands grab his ass and gives it a squeeze. Baekhyun emits a whine and another moan when a cock touches his hole. He wants, no, he's desperate for something to fill his hole. He is desperate for Chanyeol to ruin him with his monster cock.

Baekhyun thrusts his hips down to let it in, but his bounded hands make moving his body impossible. He can't do anything except taking what he gives and rely on hopes that the devil will satisfy and fuck him soon.

"This will be your reward if you do well, Hyunnie." Chanyeol moves his hands to the front, hugging Baekhyun's sweating body again. However, this time his hands go down, and finally, something is touching Baekhyun's harden wet dick.

Baekhyun cries in relief and thrusts his hips to Chanyeol's hands. As time goes by, he fastens the pace, and his moans got louder, forgetting about the fact that his father could hear him. If his father comes to his room right now, he would see Baekhyun frantically trying to reach his release in the devil's hand.

His moves become messy as the knot on Baekhyun's stomach feels tighter. His wails are now replaced with broken pleas for the nirvana he longs ever since Chanyeol played with his sensitive tits. Yet, he's playing fire with the devil? Will he come this easy?

The hand withdraws at the time he's close to cum. Baekhyun can't stop the loud sobs and begs for it with a promise to be a good boy for him from his mouth. Even with the hand gone, Baekhyun still mindlessly moves his hips searching for the relief he needs.

"Ssh, it's okay, baby. You will have what you want soon. I'll give it to you so good," Chanyeol promises. His hands stopping his hips from moving with a tight grip along with his mouth biting Baekhyun's shoulders, leaving behind a trail of red bite marks. Should he start believing the devil's words?

Then he feels it, Chanyeol slips something to Baekhyun's dick. For the human, it feels very familiar, "I thought we should say hi to an old friend," Chanyeol enlightens before the faint sound of buzzing fills the room.

Baekhyun's breath becomes harder as he writhes through the pleasure, "Do you miss the vibrator, Hyunnie?", Chanyeol whispers as his cold hands start to roam his petite body stimulating the little human even more.

"I-I… miss… Yeol"

Little button amp up the pleasure and Baekhyun is now moaning with his blindfold is wet in tears, and some even manage to pass the blindfold. It has always been Chanyeol's thing, to overstimulate him slowly with whatever he has.

His cold hands are now on his waist, holding him tight with the means to leave behind marks for other people to see. Bite marks aren't enough for him.

Then comes the highest setting, and Baekhyun cries out loud and now added with Chanyeol's hand wandering back to his hole and slowly inserting one finger in. 

"P-please … not t-too much, Chan!"

In reply, Chanyeol inserts another 2 fingers without any hesitation and moves them faster than before, leaving Baekhyu overstimulated, just like how Chanyeol likes. Being attacked by pleasure from the front and back is slowly overwhelming Baekhyun.

He's slowly losing himself.

"Sl-slow down!"

"Sssh, Baekhyunnie. Just enjoy the ride," is all Chanyeol says as he continues with his fingers. Baekhyun shakes his head; he's no demon that can take all the pleasure given by him and can stay up for a long time.

Chanyeol's mouth is back to his shoulder, putting red marks on empty spaces; after all, red suits Baekhyun best. His action draws out a whine from Baekhyun, and to the point, he tries to avoid him, he leans forward and tries to hide his shoulder away from the Demon.

Chanyeol chuckles before pulling his hair back, leaving him more vulnerable than before. Baekhyun screams, and then he sobs out his pleasure, all the pleasure and pain starts to rush in him, and the familiar knot comes back to him.

"Oh, I can feel it, baby. Are you close?"

The sounds of squelching from Chanyeol's fingers playing with his hole is adding more pleasure for his senses. Baekhyun shakes his head in denial, hoping to trick Chanyeol and keep doing what he does until he comes.

"Lies"

Then Baekhyun feels a force stopping him from cumming, now he has been denied from coming for two times, and it becomes painful and sensitive for him. The vibrator on his cock is still on, with Chanyeol's fingers stay still inside him.

Baekhyun cries helplessly as he let his body hangs from the bond on his hands, "poor baby, is it becoming too much?", Chanyeol coos with his lips kissing Baekhyun's cheeks tenderly, the exact opposite of what he did to Baekhyun just seconds ago. 

"Have you been a good boy?"

Baekhyun has been a good boy, and he deserves his reward promised by the pink-haired creature.

Baekhyun nods fervently, more incoherent pleas for more leave his mouth in a high pitch. All his mind could think of is for Chanyeol's cock to ram his pleasure spot and brings him to cloud nine like every other night, to let him come.

Baekhyun feels his cock being freed from the invisible force and the toy while Chanyeol is slowly sliding his fingers out and bring them to the front of Baekhyun's mouth, forcing it open, "suck" is his only command.

With his reward is on the line, Baekhyun hesitantly opens his lips, and Chanyeol shoves his fingers to Baekhyun's mouth, far enough to make the human gags.

"Clean them well and taste just how good you are."

Baekhyun does what Chanyeol commands him, and he does it very well. He licks every single digit to his best and even sucks them. He makes sure that every inch of Chanyeol's fingers inside his mouth is licked and coated with his saliva.

Chanyeol deems enough, and he pulls out his fingers, followed by strings of saliva connected with Baekhyun's lips, "such a good boy, I've trained you well, haven't I?", Baekhyun nods his head with a stuttered breath.

"Should I reward my pet?"

"Please," Baekhyun whimpers

Just then, he finally gets what he wants.

Baekhyun lets out a silent scream, falling to the bed with the restraints gone, and at last, his body can lie down on the bed giving the human a bit of rest. Chanyeol decides that it's time for the blindfold to go off, the human's shiny eyes are something that can't be forgotten.

"Shall we start the ride of the night?"

That's the only sign Baekhyun gets before Chanyeol slides his cock inside Baekhyun's hole slowly, enjoying the warm tight grip from the human and starts to move, creating a series of slow thrust, to Baekhyun's surprise, with a slow pace. 

Baekhyun looks back with his debauched face at the Demon, and it's Chanyeol's favorite kind of view.

"Look at you, sweetheart," he says while caressing Baekhyun's damp hair, "always look more beautiful than any succubus." Then Chanyeol gives one sharp thrust to Baekhyun's prostate catching Baekhyun in surprise.

"AH! Ch-chan..."

"What is it, Baekhyunee?"

"Please, ruin me…"

"Even after what I've done to you, you still beg for more?"

"Please..."

"Then, you'll get what you want, princess."

At that moment, Chanyeol acts like how a human describes him for thousands of years, a ruthless creature. Chanyeol plows Baekhyun's hole, forcing Baekhyun's body to move with the motion, and the room is not so quiet anymore.

The sounds of harsh skin slapping, Baekhyun's choked moans, along with Chanyeol's heavy breathing blends like a harmony that incubus and succubus would like to hear all night long, arousing them with the unique view of their King bringing the human to the highest pleasure.

It truly is the highest nirvana for the human and the perfect bliss for the Demon King. Chanyeol's hand moves and grasps Baekhyun's in a tight grip, "you're doing so good, baby," he whispers as he keeps aiming for the pleasure spot inside.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, is a mess and finally loses himself. His eyes are empty, and his drools are pooling on the bedsheet. Even his mouth is now useless, only letting out broken gasps. 

Chanyeol reaches for the chain connected to his choker and tugs it roughly as the way for him to control the human and cutting his airway at the same time, filling in his asphyxiation wants. 

Just like how Chanyeol predicted, Baekhyun's moans are cut to broken gasps, desperate to breathe in some air to his lungs while he keeps ramming the fragile human from behind with his monstrous cock.

Baekhyun's feet are now moving around, trying to channels out what is being given by the King, all the pleasure is building up so high, and now he's desperate for a release that has been denied twice.

"Fuck, I miss seeing you like this so much, Hyunnie."

Chanyeol lets the chain go, and Baekhyun gasps for dear life, trying to breathe in as many oxygens as possible while being fucked from behind; there's no rest for the wicked.

"Such a good boy for me, princess. So beautiful for me, do you want to show me how much you like this?"

That's the tipping point for Baekhyun; he's a good boy for the Demon King with all that he endures for the whole night, and he loves everything the King is doing to him.

With one last powerful thrust from Chanyeol, he releases the tension he has held for the whole night, letting the euphoric feeling washes over him.

Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun tight to his own as he let the human come with shallow thrusts. Baekhyun breaks down to tears; after hours of being denied what he wants, the Demon finally gives it to him, and it's the best thing he felt today.

"Ready for your next present?"

Baekhyun widens his eyes and prays to the God above, asking for mercy from the creature he called King.


End file.
